


Learn to listen

by LinCcc



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent Tony Stark, Spanking, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 20:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinCcc/pseuds/LinCcc
Summary: Tony Stark was really out of temper.





	Learn to listen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [学会听话](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523034) by 染尽人间好丘山. 

> *That's a translation work,the original writer is:Lofter @染尽人间好丘山  
*If you like this work,please leave kudos or comments,thank you for reading! hope you guys enjoy it.

After 3 hours’ restless waiting in his bedroom,the first one Peter Parker saw wasn’t the one he wanted to see.Actually,wanted but afraid.

“Doctor?”Peter wasn’t surprised by the way Dr.Strange flew through the window at all - but surprised by the thing he held in his hand.“What is that?”

“You’ll need it later.”Dr.Strange passed him a bottle of analgesic spray,and gave a sympathetic look at him.“Your da...Umm,Mr.Stark will be there soon.You’d better get ready.”

“Ready for...what?”He asked in a really light voice,too nervous to realize the slip of the tongue.“Is Mr.Stark...really mad?”

The adorable voice of a teenage boy was so cute with a crying chamber.His pitiable look made Strange almost forgot that he was just like an insane monster when he got mad,and also an avenger which didn’t weaker than anyone else.

The word “Stark” was just like a magical spell for him,whenever mentioned about it,Peter would become a trembling high school student in awe.Doctor sighed.He almost had a slip of his tongue because he saw one of these multiple endings which Peter was dying in Tony’s arms and called him “Daddy”

“Yep,but he does love you,Peter.”Doctor ran a hand on the boy’s soft hair,and said gently.“He was just a little old-fashioned,and you know,you’re much harder to handle than those normal kids.There’s no better way for a man of his age to deal with the teenagers’ rebellion.”

Peter was reminded of the Doctor’s look-everything-through ability,and suddenly flushed,too embarrassed to get his hands placed right.

After the Washington incident,Tony Stark taught him a good lesson in the hotel.He absolutely knew what did he mean.

Peter pushed away the spray:“Thanks,but I won’t need it.”

The boy held his head up highly,pretended to be calm,but almost embarrassed to death.

He was probably the only avenger who’s getting spanked when doing something wrong.If these sort of things exposed,he was afraid that the aliens would roll on the floor laughing.

So humiliating!

Doctor smiled.High school boy’s self-esteem and stubbornness looked really lovely.Emotions of a normal human was too precious for an old man like him.Experienced too much life and death,he was probably not be able to feel those things ever.

The world of avengers are too cruel,but Peter was like the blonde little girl who ran into the bears’ nest accidentally.Who can even blame on him?

No wonder Tony was willing to fight for him in the multi-verses.

“Believe me,you’ll need it this time.You really pissed him off.”Doctor put the spray on the bedside table,rubbed his chin and pretended thinking.“Umm,I think...You’d better put your trousers down,and bend over the bed.Maybe he’ll calmer to see you like that.”

“W...What?!”Peter was frightened,almost couldn’t help screaming.

“Just an advise.Whatever you listen or not.”Doctor shrugged,trying not to laugh,and turned back to leave with his red cloak.

Kidding a kid was too much fun.

When Tony got into the room,the boy inside was already nearly collapsed.A huge mental pressure was tormenting him all the time.

“Mr.Stark...”He stood up in fright.“Are...Are you alright?”

The suit flowed to the old man’s chest like a pool of mercury,but the boy still noticed the scars left by the big war.

“I’m alright.”Tony Stark pulled up his sleeves,and gave a wave of his right hand.A gray cane ran through the air,and held by his hand.“But you’ll be not alright soon.”

The iron man was walking straight to the boy,holding the cane with a poker face.

Chances vanished,and the boy’s face turned white.

“Don’t...Don’t be mad.”Peter fall back some steps.“I wasn’t on purpose...I swear,it wasn't gonna happen again.”

Why was Tony so mean?Peter knew he was concerned about him,he had warned him last time in Washington.But this time he was just blacked out for a few minutes,was that count?“Put himself in great danger”?Anyway,didn’t he kick him off the giant donuts?

“You swear?”Mr.Stark was getting closer.“You’ve sworn last time,in Washington!”

The boy was almost tearful.

“I...I...I’m so sorry...”He wasn’t afraid of being spanked.Remember last time he got spanked,the pain just remained for few minutes.

He must have lost Tony’s trust!That's the most horrible thing!

He never was a boy with a silver tongue,acted like a chatterbox was just meant to cover his nervous.But he can’t even be a chatterbox right now.His mouth wasn't even able to bring out a single word.

“Please...Please forgive me.”He stammered.“I...I know I shouldn’t disobey your order...I shouldn’t...shouldn’t answer you back...”

He thought they was familiar enough for joking,so he said “It’s part of your fault”.Kids always like to fight upside down.But thinking over it again,it’s almost treacherous.Tony gave him an awesome new suit,but what he have done?He just said these dumb words!

The boy was really sorry and regretful,wanted to show his real heart to his Mr.Stark.

Suddenly,he remembered something.He got flushed immediately and turned back slowly.He encouraged himself with a complex mood,and bend over the bed.

“Sorry...and...please punish me then...Don’t be mad at me anymore.”

His face was burning,all he could do is burying his head into his arms.Half day earlier he was fighting an army of alien monsters,he fought them from the ground to the sky.But now he was taking his punishment willingly on the bed,like a little boy who did something wrong.

That’s too much,but he couldn’t find out another way to show his mind.

Tony raised his eyebrow and looking at the boy’s red ears from the back. 

He liked to see people being obey.

He never was a good boss.He was always arrogant and domineering in his own industrial kingdom,committed to being a dictator,and let everyone show their loyalty.

But this kid was not like the others.

He didn’t swallow in order to beg for food from him,but like to listen to him simply,as if he was born his god.

Tony didn’t understand though.There must be a lot of problems with him.He’s unkind and mean,he’s impetuous and dissolute.What was the angle the kid looked at him?Why did he follow him all the time like a loyal puppy?

The unkind boss couldn’t find out the answer at once,just shook his head,and patted the kid's trousers by the cane.

“Trousers down.”

Boy’s ears’ getting redder.

Although he was spanked naked last time,that wasn’t the same scene.Tony was out of his temper and just dragged off his pants.Things happened to quickly that he didn’t even have enough time to react or embarrassed.

But this time’s different,after few hours’ anxious long-waiting,he was ordered to take off his pants himself and bare his buttocks for a coming spanking.He felt like the embarrassments were almost exploded with screaming.

After few seconds’ hesitate,the boy put off his trousers and underwear with a pair of shaking hands.He pulled them until they’re hung on his knees,and bent back to the bed again.

So well-behaved.

He just simply didn’t want to see Tony getting angry.

His childhood without parents was full of dark and depressing.He can’t even remember how many times he was bullied at school,and how many times dreaming about having a strong father to protect him from these pains.Iron man meant too much for him,this meaning was higher than anything.

With knight’s armor,king’s wealth,and stood high enough to have a brilliant foresight,he can make the silly boy from Queen’s benefited greatly just in few words.

Peter could protect himself physically long ago,but he still relied on himmentally just like he was his religion and faith.

Tony led him into a legendary new world which kept him away from the boring life,and released his heroic dreams deep in his heart.

When getting closer to him,Peter absolutely found that Tony wasn’t a perfect person,but that only made him more willingly to get closer to him.That at least proved that his mentor wasn’t an invented idol.Compared to Steve Rogers,the fair-minded gentle captain,Peter was more willing to stick to his moody iron dad.

He made him a cool suit,laughed at his clumsy tips of picking girls,and also rebuked him strictly.Even he would spank him - that’s the father’s right.Peter liked the feeling of having a real father.

The cold cane was placed on his tight buttocks,which made the boy felt a sense of crisis.

No...No way!

There’s must be something wrong with his ‘Peter tingle’!  
How could a cane have such a big threat?

Swoosh - crack!

The cane fell on the boy’s butt.

He suddenly jumped up,and covered his hips by his hands.Under the fingers,a long red mark swollen quickly.

The boy turned back with a pair of tearful eyes,said with trembling:“Mr....Mr.Stark,what was that?”

No one can hurt him so much since the big spider bit him.The boy was frightened.

Tony smiled.That was his two-week invention.

Last time he spanked him by the hair brush till his arms almost broken,but the boy’s butt was just turning a little red.Since then,he thought about how to deal with a teenage superhero seriously for the first time.

Luckily,there’s nothing couldn’t be solved by science and technical.If there is,add money.

Bio-electricity, nanotechnology, 5% Vibrant Gold. This cane is worth at least 30,000 dollars.Of course,he didn’t really care about how much money he spend for this kid.

“I don’t have the right to spank you now,huh?”The boss asked in a great state,didn’t even feel guilty for ‘bullying’ him.

He’s wealthy enough to do anything he wants.

“No...No.”The boy said with tears.His butt was still twitch for hurt.“It...it really hurt,can you...can you just be a little more gentle?please...”

He looked at the cane with a fearful mood,just like he was looking at a giant monster.

That was the first time Tony saw him like a frightened child,and that made him satisfied.It’s really awesome to have a kid,he thought he had to talk with Pepper about it.

“Put your hand down and stay on your position.”Tony ordered.“You only have ten.”

Ten?!?!

The boy flipped back to the window, pulled his pants up in one hand and pushed open the window in the other.

“If you dare to leave,there will be twenty left.”

The spider boy was almost sobbing:“Mr.Stark...I didn’t...I just...It was too much hurt...I promise I won’t disobey you again...”

“Then prove it.”Tony pointed the bed by the cane:“Come over,and bend over!”

The boy held his hands across his chest like a dog arched his paws:“Please...Please don’t...”He implored desperately,didn’t dare to run away again.The mark on his butt was still badly hurt,he couldn’t imagine what will happen after twenty strokes.

Tony Impatient Stark walked straight to him,grabbed his collar and dragged him to the original position.

“Please...Please...”

That was the only word Peter could say.He was trying his best not to struggle.He didn’t want to be spanked by a uniformed Iron Man - or his butt will be smashed.

Tony sat down at the edge of the bed,and pressed the boy on his knee.He took off the boy’s pants,and let his pair of helpless buttocks exposed again.

The boy raised his upper body and held Tony’s raising arm:“Please,sir,just be a little bit more gentle,I...I swear I won’t do things like that again...”

Tears stretched across his face,and became strings.

No resistance,no running away,not even dare to get his trousers back,Peter just held his hand and begged,with a naked butt.

His hand was soft and small,with a warm temperature,just like his voice.Tony listened,and felt like his heart’s getting warmer.

Is that the temperature of the world?

Watching the kid in his arms getting into ashes on the cold Titan planet,Tony was so desperate but he could do nothing.At that time,he suddenly realized that he had so many words which haven’t been told to him yet,and there were so many things that he should have taught him.Peter was just a kid deserved daddy’s spankings,he shouldn’t be here - fighting with the cruelest enemies in the universes until losing his life.

After multiple times traumatic trying,he finally reached the only happy ending.This time,he’ll teach him until he ensure that he have learned.

Tony pushed away Peter’s puppy paws with a poker face,and pressed them to his back.He trapped the boy’s legs beneath his right leg,made his butt raised highly and waiting trembly for the coming punishment.

And he lowered the pain threshold secretly,at the angle which the boy couldn’t see.

Crack!

The cane fell on him,Peter buried his head in the sheet and cried out sadly.He didn’t even noticed that Mr.Stark has been shown his mercy.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!...

The boy was sobbing.It hurt too much that he couldn’t help shaking his head from side to side.Dear heartless Mr.Stark,why did he have to treat him like this?He have promised that he will absolutely behave well!

But he can’t resist,eventually.

He loved him so much in awe,even though getting spanked by him.

He knew,Tony loved him too.This love is different from May’s,It’s...As Tony said,tough love.

Strictness means responsible,and responsible means reliable.He heard of Tony’s heroic feats during his empty and bullied childhood,and was dreaming about watching him far away in the crowds.But now,what he has gained was much more than he expected.That made him afraid but also liked the way Tony loved him.

So he lay on his thighs and cried,without hiding his pain or shame.Tony’s trousers’ cloth were costly and crisp,wrapped around his strong thighs - that was reassuring for Peter to lie on.His most precious hand which used to handle the most expensive instruments was now pressing him,and there’s no one else who can get this.

He’s the kid leading by Tony Stark himself.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!...

Ten marks left on the boy’s buttocks,which made his whole ass turned dark red.The scars were too crowded together to find gaps,and the poor boy was crying out of breathe.

Tony stopped and placed the cane in front of Peter’s eyes.

“Look at it,kid.”He said while putting his hand on the boy’s burning hips.

Peter raised his eyes with tears,and lower it immediately.

Slap!

“Look at IT!”

Tony slapped him once.

“Ouch...”Peter raised his head instantly,looked straight at the abhorrent cane.The only thing he wanted to do was break it into two,but Tony’s hand was still on his red naked buttocks,how dare he behave lightly?

Slap!“Listen,kid.Saving the world is on our adults!”

Slap!“Each generation has its own missions!”

Slap!“We are responsible for this era,and you - You are only responsible for the next era!”

Slap!“Your recent task is working hard and getting your bachelor degree! ”

Slap!“You know I’m not good-tempered.I dislike being disobeyed.”

Slap!“If you dare not listen to my order,or put yourself into danger - I’ll beat your ass to blossom with that cane!”

Every sentence was with a hard slap,every slap made Peter hurt and shamed,but that’s not all.

That was what tough love means,Peter could feel it.

Tony Stark,the billionaire - he always acted like a cold difficult person was just meant to cover his weak point and protect himself from being hurt by the complex world.He didn’t really like to be tied up with any person - so he just threw the costly new suit to Peter,or ended Peter’s thankful rambling calls.

This naive kid broke into his world with the clearest eyes,and saw his kind.

It just like - he thought that Tony Stark has a warmest heart.

Slap!

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yeah,yeah...”The boy took a breath backward and answered.

Slap!

The last one,and the hardest one.Boy’s red buttocks were trembling with this hit,he reminded Peter who’s the mentor and who’s the kid in a powerful way.

Boy’s tears running out again.

Flew among high-rise buildings in New York,he always felt empty for his dominating super power.He used to stare blankly on the roofs of the buildings,lonely and helpless.But pains and controls pulled him back to the ground,so that he no longer needed to face his lonely youth.

Iron man finally let him go,and stared at him with satisfaction.

The boy with a sore butt stood up and wiped his tears with his sleeves.He raised his eyes and took a careful look at his Mr.Stark,not even dare to put his pants up.

“Can...Can you...Mr.Stark can you forgive me...now?”He sobbed with red eyes,looked like a yellow-bellied bunny.

How could there be such a obedient boy in the world? If that was him, he would just kicked the door and ran away.

How did he make such a good kid listen to him? 

Finally,Tony gave the careful boy a warm embrace.

“Of course.”He held his lost little boy in his arms:“I could never really blame on you.”

I blamed on myself,for not protecting you well - But I didn’t know how to admit my mistakes.

The boss’ dark brown eyes which covered by sunglasses was getting wet.

“Thanks,thank you,Mr.Stark,I...I appreciate it...”The boy was crying again.

The unconditional trust of this kid finally melted his lonely heart.

“Good boy...”Tony whispered.

He picked the kid up gently,put him on the bed and took the spray on the bedside table.

He couldn’t ignore the smell of burning flame.That was Doctor’s personal signal.The spray - Tony sighed.That doctor seemed to have the ability to make everything predictable.

Peter stared back with wide-opened eyes,and said in horror:“That’s not necessary...!Mr.Stark please stop...”

“More talk back?”Tony slapped him once more,which made the boy became quiet immediately.

The boy’s butt were red and swollen,and his head was buried in the pillow,didn’t even dare to move.

With a slight noise,the cool spray covered the boy’s ass.The skin was badly swollen,even though Tony knew that the boy was with a super healing power,it still made his heart felt sore.So he rubbed his buttocks gently to make the spray work faster.

He was amazed by himself.Why did he bury a hole which he was just dug?But the kid’s butt looked so pitiful and cute,rubbed like two pieces of jelly drops.And he found out that he was willing to do all of these for him.

Peter was enjoying Tony’s rare tenderness.That part which had just been punished are now taking good care of,shy but warm.

Until the boy’s mumbling became lower and lower.

“Listen,kid.You can...stay here tonight.”Tony hesitated for few seconds,didn’t know if that would be too sudden to tell him the news.

“This room is yours now - my little avenger.”

Nobody was yelling out excitedly for this big surprise.

Cause the Iron man’s Spider-boy has fallen asleep,under the old man’s gentle caress.


End file.
